Maafkan Kami Jongin
by Yehet Ohorat
Summary: No Summary Exo Family


Maafkan Kami, Jongin

Title : Maafkan Kami Jongin

Cast : Jongin, and Member Exo

Rated : T

Genre : Family

–_–"–_–

**a/n :** Hai Chigudeul. ini dia satu lagi ff aneh yang saya buat :) #plak

maaf jika ff ini sangat tidak layak untuk di baca, lagian saya membuatnya di saat masa ujian Kuliah :(

tapi bagi kalian yang bersedia untuk membacanya saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak – banyaknya :D

dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak bagi yang sudah baca, ne

annyeong.

salam manis dari Kau!Uke Hard shipper :* #hahahahahaha

–_–"–_–

Berpesta sambil minum Soju itu memang menyenangkan. Hal inilah yang selalu di lakukan oleh setiap Boy band lakukan saat merayakan pesta kemenangan mereka, tidak terkecuali EXO.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan kelihatannya pesta para member Exo tidak akan berhenti. Saat ini mereka memang sedang merayakan pesta kemenangan mereka saat _Seoul Music Award_ lalu mereka memenangkan 3 piala sekaligus, mengalahkan artis – artis senior yang lainnya.

Tentu saja kemenangan itu tidak boleh di lewatkan begitu saja, dan akhirnya mereka merayakannya dengan cara meminum Wine dan juga beberapa cemilan.

Para member Exo mulai pada mabuk setelah minum Wine itu entah berapa gelas. Hanya Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun yang belum kelihatan mabuk. Mungkin karena mereka seorang peminum berat, sehingga hanya beberapa gelas Wine saja tidak akan membuat mereka mabuk. Beberapa member juga sudah kelihatan tumbang dan tergeletak di lantai. Hanya satu orang saja yang masih dalam keadaan sadar betul, dia adalah Kim Jongin.

Sedari tadi dia hanya meminum cola saja tanpa menyetuh wine – wine yang ada disana. dia memang tidak pernah sama sekali menyentuh Wine – wine itu dari kecil sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang sedikit terbuka akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di tempat dia duduk sedari tadi. "hahahaha..hik… Jongin-ah… hik… kenapa kau tidak minum wine, eoh…? hik… atau kau takut di marahi eommamu kalau kau minum Wine?… hik…. dasar anak kecil" ujar Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali tumbang.

Jongin mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Baekhyun itu. "hahaha… Jongin kan memang anak kecil… hik..hik… Sehun saja yang magnae minum Wine…. masa…. kau yang bukan magnae tidak meminumnya…hik…" ucapan Yixing tersebut membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

"hyung….hik…kalian tidak boleh begitu… hik…. masa kalian menawari Wine dengan…hik… anak bayi sich…. hahaha…hik" ingin rasanya Jongin menendang Tao saat ini juga yang sudah mengatakannya anak bayi.

"Ya, aku bukan anak bayi" kesal Jongin dan meminum colanya yang tinggal sedikit.

Suho yang berada di dekat Jongin pun duduk dan merangkul pundak Jongin. Jongin menutup hidungnya saat nafas Suho yang bau wine itu menerpa hidungnya. "ya..ya..ya… hik…hik.. kalian tidak boleh menghina Jongin seperti itu…." Jongin tersenyum cerah saat melihat Suho yang membelanya.

"Jongin tidak minum wine bukan karena dia anak bayi…. hik… hik…. tapi karena Jongin itu Banci" gelak tawa langsung memenuhi Dorm Exo tersebut saat mendengar perkataan Suho. Hanya Kris dan Sehun saja lah yang tidak tertawa.

Jongin semakin kesal dengan perkataan Suho tadi dan melepaskan rangkulan Suho. "aku Bukan Banci dan aku Juga bukan Bayi. Kalian sungguh mengesalkan" marah Jongin kepada para member Exo yang lain.

Kris dan Sehun hanya diam saja melihat Jongin yang marah kepada member lainnya. Bahkan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tadinya diam sekarang ikut mentertawai Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil menatap kearah Jongin dengan mata yang sayu. "benarkah…. coba tunjukkan pada kami…hik… kalau kau memang bukan anak bayi dan juga Banci… hik" ujar Kyungsoo sambil meminum wine yang entah milik siapa itu.

"baik akan aku tunjukkan"ujar Jongin yang menerima tantang Kyungsoo itu. "mana winenya biar aku minum" lanjut Jongin sambil meminta Wine.

Luhan menuangkan segelas Wine penuh dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongin. "ini Jongin-ah. Kalau kau bisa menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk, maka kami akan menarik perkataan kami tadi" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum evil kearah Jongin.

Jongin menelan ludahnya saat melihat segelas penuh wine. Dia tidak yakin bisa meminumnya sekaligus atau tidak.

"kalau kau tidak bisa…hik… gak usah di paksa Bayi" ujar Xiumin.

"aku bisa. Lihat ini" dan Jongin pun meminum wine itu secara perlahan – lahan.

Dia merasa asam saat wine itu mengenai indra perasanya, tapi lama kelamaan rasa asam itu menghilang, di gantikan dengan rasa yang enak. Jongin terus meminum wine itu sampai akhirnya wine itu habis.

Para member merasa takjub dengan Jongin. "wah… tidak kusangkah ternyata kau meminum wine itu dalam sekali teguk" ujar Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan. Sehun menambahkan kembali gelas wine milik Jongin.

"kan sudah aku bilang, kalau aku itu bukan bayi dan banci" ujar Jongin bangga.

"wah kita harus bersulang untuk Jongin, yang ternyata bisa minum Wine" ujar Luhan sambil mengangkat gelas wine nya tinggi – tinggi. para member yang awalnya tidur, segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat gelas mereka.

"untuk Kim Jongin" ujar Luhan

"Untuk Kim Jongin" ujar yang lainnya bersama dan membuat Jongin tersenyum senang.

–_–"–_–

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, dan para member Exo terlihat enggan untuk membuka mata mereka.

Pesta mereka berakhir pada pukul 1 pagi. Syukurlah mereka masih bisa kembali ke kamar mereka masing – masing dan tertidur di sana, kalau tidak bisa di jamin mereka tidur di ruangn tv bersama sampah – sampah bekas pesta mereka.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama bangun pagi. Dia sedikit mengerang saat merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Itu pasti akibat wine yang di minumnya terlalu banyak. Setelah merasa tenang, Kyungsoo mulai berdiri berjalan menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk mencuci muka.

Setelah mencuci muka, Kyungsoo yang mulai merasa segar, segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan mereka. sebelum membuat sarapan, Kyungsoo minum segelas air terlebih dahulu, karena dia merasa tenggorokkannya sangat kering. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mulai mengambil bahan – bahan makanan dan menyiapkannya di atas meja.

Kali ini dia mau memasak, bubur dan sup ayam, serta membuat teh gingseng. Teh gingseng memang sangat cocok di minum setelah sebelam mereka minum Wine. Teh gingseng lah yang pertama kali di buat oleh Kyungsoo dan menyiapkannya di atas meja.

Selesai membuat teh gingseng, Kyungsoo mulai membuat sarapan.

Selagi Kyungsoo memasak sarapan, para member mulai bangun dari tidurnya satu persatu. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Mencuci muka dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum.

"minumlah teh gingseng yang sudah aku buat, aku yakin setelah itu kalian akan merasa segera kembali" para member mematuhi perkataan Kyungsoo dan meminum teh gingseng tersebut.

"gomawo, Kyungsoo-ah, ini rasanya menyegarkan" ujar Suho yang baru saja selesai minum. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo tadi.

–_–"–_–

Selagi sarapan belum selesai, para member mulai mengambil tugas mereka masing – masing. Ada sebagian member yang membersihkan ruang Tv yang sangat berserakkan, dan ada juga yang sedang membersihkan kamar para member.

"sepertinya Jongin masih tidur"ujar Baekhyun saat melihat kamar Jongin yang tertutup dengan rapat. Kebetulan, semalam Jongin tidur di kamarnya sendiri, sementara Suho dan Jongdae berada di kamar Kris dan Yixing.

"sudah, nanti saja kita bersihkan kamarnya, sebaiknya kita bersihkan badan dulu, badanku terasa lengket semua" ujar Jongdae sambil mengibaskan – ngibaskan pakaiannya.

"baiklah, kajja kita mandi" dan mereka pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamar Jongin

–_–"–_–

"waahhh~, makanananya pasti enak" mata Tao berbinar senang saat melihat makannan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Tidak perlu heran, Pandanya Exo itu memang selalu seperti itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan makannan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tao tadi. dia memperhatikan seluruh member dan dia merasa anggota member Exo kurang satu. "kemana Jongin? Kenapa di tidak kelihatan?" tanya Kyungsoo saat sadar bahwa Jongin tidak ada di sana.

"dia masih tidur di kamarnya. Sehun-ah, sebaiknya ka…."

_Prank…._

Suara pecahan kaca membuat perkataan Baekhyun terhenti. Para member saling bertatapan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berlari kearah sumber suara pecahan yang di yakini berada di kamar Jongin.

"sial, pintunya terkunci. Ya, Jongin-ah buka pintunya" ujar Suho sambil memukul mukul pintu kamar Jongin dengan tidak sabar. "Jongin-ah, apa yang terjadi? Cepat buka pintunya" ucap Xiumin.

"Jongdae-ah, ambil kunci cadangan. Cepat" suruh Kris yang tidak sabaran. Walaupu Kris selalu bersikap dingin, tapi jika sudah bersangkutan dengan membernya dia akan sangat peduli.

Terdengar suara rintihan dari dalam kamar yang di yakini suara Jongin. "Palliwa Jongdae-ah" marah Luhan karena rasa khawatirnya yang sangat besar sekarang.

"ini kuncinya" ujar Jongdaeng sambil menyerahkannya kearah Kris. Kris segera memasukkan kunci itu dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"ASTAGA, JONGIN-AH"

Mereka tersentak saat melihat Jongin yang terlihat kesakitan di lantai yang dingin, bahkan terlihat pecahan kaca serta genangan air di dekat Jongin. Suho segera berlari kearah Jongin dan mengangkat kepalanya ke paha Suho. "wae? Kenapa kau bisa begini" tanya Suho sambil mengelap wajah Jongin yang sudah di basahi oleh keringat dingin, bahkan wajah Jongin terlihat sangat pucat.

_"hyung~~, saaakittt~"_ Suho bingung, dia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, segera gendong Jongin ke lantai bawah, aku akan menyiapkan mobil. Kita akan ke rumah sakit segera" ujar Kris dan mendapat anggukkan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera mengambil alih tubuh Jongin dan Kris berlari ke luar dorm untuk menyiapkan mobil. Luhan dan Tao mengikuti Kris dari belakang, karena tidak mungkin mereka pergi menggunaka satu mobil, pasti menggunakan tiga mobil supaya bisa membawa seluruh member Exo.

"Kyungsoo, segera hubungi orang tua Jongin, mereka harus tau keadaan Jongin" suruh Xiumin dan segera di lakukan Kyungsoo. Member yang lain mulai, keluar untuk menyusul para member yang sudah keluar tadi. Kyungsoo lah yang terakhir keluar dan dia juga yang mengkunci pintu.

–_–"–_–

Para member Exo saat ini sudah berada di rumah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya di depan ruangan UGD. Rasa cemas, khawatir dan takut bergabung menjadi satu karena salah satu member mereka sedang berada di rungan UGD.

"bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

Para member segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan terlihatlah kedua orang tua Jongin dengan raut wajah khawatir. Mereka membungkungka badan mereka secara bersamaan.

"kami belum tau bagaimana keadaannya ajumma. Mianhae" ujar Suho merasa bersalah. menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "kalau ajumma boleh tanya, apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?"tanya sambil menatap kearah Suho.

"semalam kami berpesat merayai kemenangan kami di _Seoul Music Award_ dengan meminum Wine" perkataan Jongdaeng membuat Ny dan Tn Kim menghela nafasnya. "itu dia. Apa semalam Jongin meminum Wine?" para member Exo menganggukkan kepala mereka serempak.

"itu yang membuat Jongin seperti ini" jawab yang ada di sebelah .

"sebenarnya Jongin di larang untuk meminum Wine dan sejenis minuman keras. Lambung Jongin yang memang sejak kecil bermasalah, membuat Jongin tidak bisa meminumnya. Jika Jongin meminum wine, maka lambungnya akan menolak dan membuat Jongin menjadi sakit seperti saat ini. itulah kenapa ajumma tidak pernah memberi Jongin Wine sampai saat ini" jelas yang membuat para member merasa bersalah.

Walaupun mereka semalam mabuk, tapi mereka tau dengan apa yang mereka katakan kepada Jongin dan membuat Jongin meminum wine semalam. Baekhyun lah yang paling merasa bersalah, karena dia lah duluan yang memanasi Jongin untuk minum Wine "maafkan kami ajumma, kami benar – benar tidak tau tentang itu"

mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "gwenchana, lain kali tolong larang Jongin untuk meminum Wine" para member menganggukkan kepala mereka. "kami janji, tidak akan membiarkanya minum wine lagi" Ny dan Tn Kim tersenyum mendengar perkataan para member Exo itu.

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka semua.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku yang sudah di sediakan untuk menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa Jongin.

10 menit telah berlalu dan dokter yang memeriksa Jongin pun keluar. Ny dan Tn Kim serta para member Exo segera menghampiri sang dokter.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter?"tanya kepada sang dokter.

Dokter yang dengan name tag, Shim Jaehyung segera membuka maskser yang menutupi mulutnya tadi. "keadaan pasien sekarang sudah stabil" Ny dan Tn Kim serta para member merasa bersyukur mendengar perkataan sang dokter.

"lambung pasien yang memang sudah lemah, membuat lambut pasien tidak sanggup untuk meneriman minuman sejenis Wine. Hal inilah yang membuat lambung pasien jadi bermasalah. Sekarang lambung pasien sudah kembali normal, saya harap kalian bisa lebih mengawasinya untuk tidak minum Wine dengan jenis apa pun" jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

"nde, kami pasti akan lebih mengawasinya" balas

"pasien akan segera di pindahkan ke ruang rawatnya, dan kalian bisa melihatnya nanti" mereka pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Annyeong"

"annyeong"

–_–"–_–

Jongin merasa terusik tidurnya karena cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Jongin membuka matanya secara perlahan – lahan. "eungh~" Jongin mengerang sakit di bagian lambungnya.

"Jongin-ah Gwenchanayo?"

Jongin membuka matanya dengan lebar saat mendengar suara eommanya.

"eomma~" pun segera memeluk tubuh anaknya. "bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Jongie, apa masih sakit lambungmu?"tanya yang masih memeluk Jongin. Jongin mengaggukkan kepalanya, karena memang itulah yang di rasakannya.

Sang appa yang ada di belakang eommanya mengusak rambut Jongin. "hai, Jongin" sang appa menyapanya dengan ramah. Oh ayolah, sejak masuk ke boyband Exo, Jongin tidak pernah dengan lagi dengan appanya.

melepaskan pelukkannya dan tersenyum kearah Jongin dengan lembut. "bagaimana eomma dan appa tau?"tanya Jongin kepada sang eomma. "mereka yang memberitau eomma tadi" tunjuk kearah member Exo.

"Hai Jongin"

"hyungdeul, Sehun-ah"

"apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?"tanya Xiumin kepada Jongin.

"sedikit merasa baikkan, hyung"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin tadi. "Jongin-ah" panggil Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "ne, Baekhyun hyung"jawab Jongin.

"emm… aku ingin minta maaf soal yang semalam. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sakit seperti ini, dan aku juga gak tau kalau kau gak bisa minum wine" ujar Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah.

"kami juga minta maaf Jongin, seharusnya aku bisa melarang mereka untuk berhenti memaksa minum wine"sesal Kris

"aku juga Jongin"

"aku juga"

"nado"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan hyungdeulnya. "gwenchana hyung, tidak apa – apa. Lagian itu juga salahku, kenapa aku harus terpancing untuk minum Wine" jawab Jongin.

"jadi…kau memaafkan kami?"tanya Luhan kepada Jongin. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. Para member segera berlari kearah Jongin dan memeluknya dengan erat "gomawo, jeongmal gomawo Jongin-ah. Kau memang sangat baik"

dan tersenyum melihat para member Exo yang bertingkah seperti anak – anak

"y..ya… hyu..hyungdeul….se..sakk"

"sudah, sudah lihat Jongin sudah sesak nafas dia" ujar dan para member segera melepaskan pelukkannya. Jongin meraup udara sebanyak – banyaknya saat merasa paru – parunya kekurangan oksigen.

"Yak, kalian ingin membunuhku, eoh? Kalian sungguh jahat" marah Jongin yang membuat para member dan Ny dan Tn Kim tertawa.

"itu tanda kami sayang padamu Jongin. Hahahahaha"

"ya, kalian sungguh menyebalkan" dan gelak tawa pun memenuhi ruangan Jongin tersebut karena tingkah Jongin yang sangat kekanak – kanakkan.

–_–"–_–

END


End file.
